Saddle seats for bicycles or the like have been mounted in the prior art by many different types of seat wire clamping brackets carried in various ways on the upper end of the posts. They usually include the wire-clamping brackets carried by fittings which fit on the posts and extend radially therefrom. The clamping bracket is usually connected to the post fitting by a transverse pivot bolt about the axis of which the saddle seat is adjustably tilted upon loosening the bolt. It is difficult to tighten the bolt sufficiently to hold the seat in adjusted position and there is a tendency for the bolt to break under stress. The prior art assemblies are usually made heavy and combersome because they extend radially from the post and must resist resulting forces.
The present invention provides a simple seat wire clamp which permits forward and rearward adjustment with ease and which is connected to the post by a novel attaching arrangement including a special formation on the upper end of the post. The attachment is such that the major portion of the wire clamp is located directly over the post and attached directly thereto so that it will more effectively resist the forces to which the seat is subjected. This attachment and the positioning of the clamp directly over the post makes it possible to provide an assembly which is very simple and light in weight and which is free of the usual transverse pivot bolt and resultant disadvantages.